Just Like That
by Kuramakite
Summary: Kagome, InuYasha, Kikyo. It's always the same thing. Cry, cry, cry. But what happens when everything gets a bit 'rowdy? This story is mostly about sex and contains some yuri (Lesbian) action. Kagome is also 16 in this fic. It's kind of an AU...


Yes... it's true... it's TRUE! I'm redoing the story. I know most of y'all nymphomaniacs will be dissappointed, but I've put in a little more plot and... okay, okay. I'm not denying it. Possibly even more sex. **BUT**... at least I'm spacing the sex scenes out now. There is a bit more plot! And, taking my readers' advice... I've cut down on using the ahem graphic terms for the genitals :D LOL! It's a bit more sentimental, too... for now... Muhahahahahahaha! Enjoy! _(teehee)_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Kagome stared into the night sky, hope evident in her eyes. Had it really been six months? Half a year… what a time it had been. She had changed. She had grown up. She had (sort of) adopted a son, made new friends, lost old ones, saved lives, fallen in love… and in turn, had her own world shattered many times. And that exact reason was why Kagome stared into the night sky, hoping for a sort of sign that she wasn't crazy. Suddenly, a bright light flashed across the sky. Kagome glared at the ball of light.  
  
"I wish… I wish InuYasha would love me, too."  
  
She closed her eyes and prayed her wish would come true. After several moments of praying, she opened her eyes and thought she was about to go blind. Two golden ovals stared back at her. For a moment, Kagome was sure she was staring into the sun. Shortly, her reason set in, and she realized she was staring into InuYasha's bioluminescent, honey-golden eyes. She gasped at their proximity and jumped back.  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
"AGH!"  
  
Kagome stared down at InuYasha's crumpled form and felt an almost immediate pang of guilt… until he looked up at her with murder in his eyes. She did smirk a bit, though, at the dirt smeared on his cheeks.  
  
"Oi! What did I do this time, wench?"  
  
Kagome gave him an are-you-crazy-you-were-way-too-close look and then turned on her heel. She was halfway to their camp when a pair of muscular arms encircled her. She gasped at the sheer power in his build and shuddered in… fear? No… this was something else…  
  
"BAKA! Let me go! Osu--"  
  
"You'll go down, too, wench."  
  
Kagome stopped fighting his grasp, but stood rigid in his arms. She glared at him over her shoulder.  
  
"What do you want? Let me go."  
  
"Aw, but don't ya wanna say OSUWARI, Kagome?"  
  
"Don't think I won't," she hissed, her words coated with venom, "because I will."  
  
"Heh. You talk big."  
  
"O. Su. Wa. R-"  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
She spun out of his grip and pulled him to her, chest to chest. She positioned her mouth right next to his ear.  
  
"_Osuwari_," she whispered.  
  
Kagome's world went black for a split second. She woke from her momentary fainting to find herself underneath InuYasha , who was sputtering curses. All she could do was stare at his lips… had they just formed her name? She ignored all sound. Her head pounded, her spine felt like it had been cracked in two, and by the sharp pain in her arm, she was guessing they had both fallen on it. InuYasha was struggling to shift himself off of her body, but he seemed to still be a little numb from the curse.  
  
Finally, he was able to shift himself off of her. Just as he started to lift his form from her body, she reached up with her unhurt arm and grabbed his haori. He looked down at her, anger, confusion, and concern evident on his features.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She shivered at how husky his voice sounded. She pulled him back down on her body and wrapped one arm around him, stroking his silky white tresses. His eyes stayed wide and buried in her hair.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered again, "Are you alright?"  
  
"My head," she moaned, "My head hurts… my back… hurt…"  
  
InuYasha slid out of her grasp gently.  
  
"I have to get you back to camp then. You have to be…"  
  
She sat up slowly, cursing the pain in her lower spine. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn? Well… he had asked for it. She grasped his hair in both hands and leaned forward, her nose touching his. He winced a bit as she used his hair to pull her weight up, but then snorted inwardly. 'Keh… what weight?' Kagome closed her eyes, her lips coming closer to his by the second. InuYasha stopped breathing when he realized what was happening, but then he closed his eyes, too, and just as their lips touched… she fainted. Again.  
  
"Kagome!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . † . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
When Kagome opened her eyes, she became aware of six things. One: Her head was throbbing. Two: Her spine was splitting. Three: Her arm was killing her. Four: She had almost(?) kissed InuYasha. Five: InuYasha was sitting beside her, eyes closed, arms crossed. And more importantly, Six: She was naked. Upon discovering the sixth awareness, she screamed.  
  
"SANGO!!"  
  
Almost immediately the brown haired Taijiya was at her side. InuYasha opened his eyes.  
  
"Kagome-chan? What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm naked…!"  
  
Sango gave her a blank look, but then blushed at her own ignorance.  
  
"Oh… InuYasha! OUT!"  
  
She shoved InuYasha out of their small room, he, muttering curses as he went. When Sango had shoved him outside and slid the door back in place, she turned to Kagome, apologetic.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan. You were covered up, and I had to go get more hot water…"  
  
Kagome shuddered at the thought of InuYasha peeping at her nude body. Did she… want that? No. Of course not. Her mother had told her such things were saved for marriage. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, but regretted doing so the moment she finished. A momentary blackness crossed her eyes, and she leaned back onto her pillows.  
  
"Sango," she moaned, "please. Aspirin. Yellow bag. Bottom pouch."  
  
The Taijiya formed her duty silently, and shortly returned with two small, white pills, and a cup of water. Kagome took the pills and gulped down her water. She leaned back into her pillows. Suddenly, she smiled. Had she really been so bold as to kiss InuYasha? It didn't seem possible for her… that fall must have caused brain damage. Because suddenly, she wanted to do it again…  
  
"What's all the smiling about?"  
  
Kagome looked up into her friend's chocolate-brown eyes. Kagome managed to minimize her smile into a small grin.  
  
"Ah… just thinking."  
  
"Really… well, I suggest you stop thinking and start resting. Now that the jewel is almost complete, InuYasha can't wait to be back on the move. He says we're leaving tomorrow."  
  
Kagome's grin diminished.  
  
"Alright. Oyasumi, Sango-chan."  
  
"Oyasuminasai."  
  
_'… Oyasumi… InuYasha…'  
_  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . † . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
_"Kagome…"  
  
"Inu--"  
  
Kagome could not speak. Suddenly his lips were crushing hers into submission, his hands roaming her curves. She gasped in desire. She broke the kiss for air, and when she did, InuYasha's lips started roaming her neck, sucking at certain points, and at times, so hard, leaving small dark circles where his lips had been. Kagome moaned at the sensation, and then she was gently shoved into a tree. His body covered hers; his hips ground her buttocks against the rough bark of … Goshinboku. Even though the fabric of her clothing, she could feel the bark scraping at her skin.  
  
"InuYasha! Oh…"  
  
His rock hard member nudged her hot center, causing her to gasp again._ 'Oh God… this warmth… so good…' _InuYasha's hands slipped up her shirt, roughly caressing the skin as he went up. She moaned when his hand nudged her breast, and then his hand was at her throat, catching the fabric of her uniform at the top, ripping it down with his nails. Kagome gasped as cool air hit her skin. InuYasha held her wrists above her head with one hand, and used the other to squeeze her ass.  
  
He kissed her neck again, and slowly dipped his head lower, to her collarbone. He sucked the soft skin, now using his free hand to cup her right breast. Kagome gasped, and fidgeted desperately. He looked into her eyes, his lids half lowered. Suddenly those eyes were very wolfish; very cunning… very… oh God, sexier than they had ever been. He lowered his face to her breast bone once more, and licked down to the bow in between the cups of her bra. He took the small string of fabric in his teeth and ripped the fabric from her body. She gasped again as the cool air hit her nipples, causing the buds to rise. InuYasha took one in his mouth, sucking hungrily. His canine grazed the bud gently, and she let out a small scream of pleasure.  
  
Suddenly, this wasn't enough. He needed to… needed to… Oh God. Kagome cried out…  
  
"Oh God… oh GOD! God…"  
_  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . † . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Oh God… oh God… oh GOD! AH!"  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEE!"  
  
Kagome sat bolt upright, a small line of drool dripping down her chin. She turned to Sango, who was looking quite horrified. She wiped her eyes, her mouth still hanging slightly open from sleep. When her vision cleared, she noticed her friend didn't look... quite normal. Sango looked as though she had seen a ghost.  
  
"Sango-chan… are you alright?"  
  
Sango didn't say a word… she just looked at Kagome with a stricken look gracing her features. She blinked, then gained the sense to close her gaping mouth.  
  
"It's nothing, Kagome-chan. InuYasha cough just told me to wake you up. We're leaving soon."  
  
Kagome blinked. Once. Twice.  
  
"Oh… alright. Are you sure you're okay, Sango-chan?"  
  
"Yes, of course. I'm fine. I… um… I'll be outside if you need anything…"  
  
Kagome continued to blink, watching Sango's retreating back. She jumped as two masculine howls of laughter erupted from outside her dwellings. The laughter was cut off suddenly with shouts of 'Oww!' and the Taijiya's sudden fury-filled shouts. Kagome shook her head and started gathering her things. She promised herself that she would ask Sango what was so funny… later.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
